User talk:Teeks
Hi Teeks -- we are excited to have Universe A Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. This wiki has gotten a great start, and it's good to see so many people contributing already. I love your logo and favicon! If there's anything I can help you set up, or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi Teeks. The easiest way to create a category is to put a link to it on a page. So for example, you would add Category: Snoopy Characters to an article, and then save the page. Then click the redlink which will be at the bottom of the article. Now you can either add a similar category tag to the category itself (eg. Category: Snoopy) and/or some explanatory text about the category itself and save it. Then just put the tag on all the articles that belong in that category and you are all set. Does that make sense? Incidentally you don't have to use whatever category tags I created; I was just sort of giving examples. You should make sure the category structure makes sense for you and Universe A!!! -- Wendy (talk) 01:21, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Character Navigation Templates Hi Teeks; i just created Template:Pixel Characters. Is that what you had in mind?? You would put it on the character page by typing at the bottom. You should be able to copy it to create other ones also. -- Wendy (talk) 18:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :To create a different template: :#type the name, eg. Template:Scrambled Channel Characters into the search bar. Then go ahead and click the redlink to create the page. :#Use the "edit" tab on the Pixel template and copy all of the code from it into the new template. :#Change the appropriate names and titles on the new template, leaving the rest of the code alone. :#Then save it, and use it just like the first one. :Let me know if you need more help with it; it's really just like editing the main page where you add/change the content but leave all the framework alone. -- Wendy (talk) 00:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC)